Abraham Ford
TV Series Abraham Ford is one of the main protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He and his traveling companions Rosita and Eugene are en route to Washington. Trivia *The name used for Abraham's casting call was "John Tyler", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12, 2013. *Michael Cudlitz has said the following about his character: "Abraham is someone who comes with a lot of emotional baggage. And he’s on a mission." *Michael Cudlitz was promoted as a series regular for Season 5. Comic Series Abraham Ford is a character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army and a sports coach before the outbreak. Following the death of Tyreese, Abraham later takes on the role of Rick's right hand man. His main role in the group is to assist keeping the group members safe from any type of threat. Characteristics and Role Though initially hostile to Rick's group, believing them too inexperienced with the apocalypse, and a hindrance in his mission of delivering Eugene to Washington, D.C., he grew to accept them, and become the group's main enforcer, replacing the hole left by Tyreese's death. He also formed a close bond with Rick, relating to his experiences of family loss in the apocalypse, even after the two clashed for leadership in their first meetings together. After Eugene revealed himself as a liar, telling the group that he is not actually a scientist, and has no clue what caused the apocalypse, Abraham loses confidence in himself. This causes him to step-down from his joint leadership role with Rick, believing Rick to be a more capable leader, and he settles as Rick's second in command, helping Rick make any important decisions, but, not involving himself too much in group matters. It is also revealed that Abraham never loved one of his travelling companions, Rosita, despite telling her so, and providing her comfort. He decides to cheat on her by sleeping with an Alexandria Safe-Zone resident, Holly, after saving her life. He tells Rosita that he only formed a romantic relationship with her because he did not want to be lonely, and that she felt like the last women on Earth to him, in a way doing it out of pity for her. However, in his dying moments, Abraham tells Eugene that he wants him to look after Rosita, saying he just wants her to be happy like he was with Holly, never wishing to hurt her despite seemingly wanting to before his final moments. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Articles under construction Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Horror Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Normal Badass Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Berserkers